Kingdom Hearts: Keys of Balance
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: A story about twins who are the new guardians of the realms. Their master has other plans when he sends them off on a fake test to become keyblade masters. On the way they meet old friends, make new ones, and find love along the way. Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark were meant to be one, but a twist of fate broke one into two. For years Keyblade Master have learned of the guardian but never knew of his or her identity. There was always meant to be one and only one, but the love that separated the two, still holds as one. The tale of the guardians, how they learned who they were, what they were meant to do, and the fate they both shared. Not to mention the people helped them along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Star, the older of the two girls, the guardian of the Realm of Darkness. With hair as white and bright as a star in the sky but with eyes of a demon. Her hair was long and went down to her chest; she wore it up most of the time. She was paler than most but her cheeks had a light blush to them. She wore a white button up shirt with a red and black plaid skirt that cut off at her mid thigh. She wore black combat boots that went to her knee. Around her neck was choker with a right angel wing charm.

Star was a very quiet girl but a quite the trickster. She was smart but didn't like showing it. She may but the guardian of darkness but she's kind as well as dark. She could be evil but also kind. She's quite the performer. She could sing, dance, anything that has to do with music.

Nova though, the youngest of the two girls, and the guardian of the Realm of the Light. Her hair as black as night, it was the same length as her sister's, and she wore it down. Her eyes ice blue, and pierce through the darkest of souls. She was slightly tanner than her sister. She wore a plain black tank top with a blue and white checkered jacket, grey short shorts, and light brown cowboy boots. Around her neck a long necklace with a left bat wing charm.

Nova is very outspoken but can quiet and shy at times. Nova likes to synthesize things in her free time. Some of the things she makes are pretty good too. She's also a bit of a smart ass, and a sarcastic one at that. She's a quick learner, and she's very strategic. She can be really nice but most of the time she's a bitch.

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Hey watch it there!"

"Fine!"

See what I mean! Anyways, back to the story.

First of all how this story started. It started over 16 years ago…with their parents.

Their mother, Maria, was the Guardian before them. I couldn't tell you much about her except she died when the girls were very young. As for their father, he left before the girls were even born.

After their mother's death they were taken in by their master, or the High Priest as he use to be called. He took them from the home they were born in and raised them himself…for 16 years.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month before their 16th birthday. Star and Nova were sparing outside in the courtyard. As usual Star won. Then their Master came out. He was a middle aged man. He was rather tall with dark brown hair with slight gray hair showing his age. He had a 5 o clock shadow.

"Isn't this better than the hall? This way nothing gets broken." He said.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Nova said throwing her keyblade at a tree. "I LOST AGAIN!" Suddenly the tree she hit fell to the ground.

"Well maybe a tree or two." Master said.

"CAN YOU BLAME ME!" Nova screamed. "NO MATTER WHAT I DO SHE WINS!"

"Not my fault I can read moves." Star said with a smirk. Nova's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Then she clenched her teeth.

"STOP FUCKING SMILING!"

"Nova! Star! That's enough for today. Grab your things and come inside." Master told them. He turned towards the house. "And Nova?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget your keyblade."

"Yes sir!" Star started laughing.

"And Star?"

"Ya?"

"Would it hurt to let Nova win just once?"

"Maybe." Star laughed again.

"SHUT UP!" Nova yelled as she threw her keyblade at Star. Star ducked and the blade missed her head. WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Now now Nova. Let's not take your sister's head off. The tree already got that punishment."

"Yes sir…." Nova glared at her sister.

"Better grab your keyblade and hurry up." Star said before she ran off to catch up with her master.

"Damn it!" Nova said to herself. She walked over, grabbed her keyblade, and caught up with the two of them.

When they got inside they went to their rooms, took a shower, and went to the dining hall to join their master. Nova wearing a light purple, strap dress that went down to her knees with white flats. Star wore a long sleeve white dress that went to her mid-shin and black flats.

How's your training going girls?"

"Pretty good." Star said sitting.

"What about you Nova?"

"Yep. Good."

"So think you're ready for the last part?"

"Huh?" They both said.

"You girls will be 16 soon, so to become true masters you need to become teachers."

"What?" Nova said confused.

"I hear there are two keyblade masters in Traverse Town. Why not go teach them what you know? If they pass so do you."

"Alright? I guess that makes sense. Do you know who they are?"

"One's named Sora, the other's his Nobody."

"WHAT?" Nova said.

"What's a Nobody?" Star said.

"A Nobody is when a person with a strong heart looses their heart and becomes a Heartless, which is what Star can control, they leave their body behind. Kind of like a shell. They would usually fade away with time, but the strong ones can develop powers, and last longer. Basically a person with no heart."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Nova asked.

"I was explaining it a little more. How about it?"

"I guess we could give it a try. What about you Nova?"

"Eh sure why not?"

"Alright then. When should we be going?"

"In a few days. That should give you time to train a bit more and get ready."

"Alright." They both said.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days of hard training and preparing they finally were ready to leave.

"You want to use the Realm of Darkness or Kingdom Hearts?"

"Eh. I don't give a shit."

"Alright then. I'll just open up the Realm." Star took out her keyblade and opened the portal and they stepped through.

They arrived in Traverse Town. They stepped out and looked around.

"I remember things around here much more…" Nova started.

"Lively?" Star finished.

"Ya. So where's this Sora person?"

"I don't know. Let's look around and find him." So they started looking. The only thing they knew about him was his hair color and that he could wield the keyblade.

"Hey Star! Nova!" A familiar voice called. A short girl with short black hair and dark eyes ran up to them.

"Yuffie?" They both said.

"Wow it's great to see you two again!" She hugged them both. "Leon'll be excited to see you."

"Leon?" Nova asked.

"Who the hell is Leon?" Star asked.

"Umm me?" Then another familiar figure came up to them. "Remember me?"

"Ya umm your name…is Squall." Nova asked.

"Sorry, but it's Leon." Star looked at Nova.

"How sad he doesn't even remember his own name." Star said.

"Last time we fought did I hit him too hard?" Nova asked.

"Well anyways, we're looking for a kid named Sora. Know him?" Star asked.

"Ya. He's that way with some of his friends." Squall said. He led them over to the boy with darkish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Nova being Nova, didn't waste much time.

"Are you Sora?" She said walking up to him.

"Ya. Why?" The boy said.

"Come here." She pulled him up from his seat. "Hold still. This won't hurt. *cough* much *cough*.

"Wait what are you-" The Nova took out her keyblade, stabbed Sora, and pulled Roxas out of him. Sora and Roxas fell to the ground.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Sora yelled getting up.

"Ya, much."

"That was a dirty trick! And just who are you anyways!"

"The name's Nova. That's my sister Star over there." Star walked over.

"You don't waste any time do you?" She asked.

"Nope. Here's yours. Good luck!" Then she walked over to Roxas. "You Roxas?"

"Ya." Roxas said still on the ground. "What's it to you?"

"Just get up. I'm not going to hurt you." He got up. "Can you use the keyblade?"

"Ya. Why you ask?"

"Cause I'm going to be your teacher. The name's Nova."

"Alright? Just keep him away from me. I'm NOT going back."

"You can't anymore. You're not a Nobody anymore, now you're a Somebody."

"I'm free? As in I'm me, not part of Sora?"

"Nope." He looked over at Sora getting off the ground.

"Hold on a second." Roxas walked over to Sora. "Hey Sora!"

"Ya wha-" Suddenly Roxas punched Sora in the face. Sora fell to the ground. "What the hell!" Sora said holding the side of his face where Roxas hit.

"Yep I'm free. Well later." Roxas turned around to leave when Nova grabbed his collar.

"I don't think so. It's hard work separating a Nobody and I didn't separate you just so you can go jack off."

"Wow your sister's mean." Sora said.

"That's Nova, but it works. Here." Star helped Sora up off the ground. She took a look at where Roxas hit him. "He didn't do anything too bad. You'll have a bruise that's for sure."

"Thanks." Sora rubbed his face again and looked over to see Roxas on the ground knocked out and Nova holding her keyblade over her shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?" Star asked.

"He got on my nerves so I just knocked upside the head to get the point across."

"Ok." Star walked over to her sister. "I know you're really aggressive and anger easily but, you can't just beat someone you just met, upside the head. Especially if you want that person to be your student."

"Sorry."

"Now no mare hitting upside the head. Maybe yelling at the worst but unless you're sparing, no beating."

"Fine. I got it. I won't beat him anymore."

"Good. Now…We need to wake him up." Star looked at Roxas.

"I got this." Another boy said.

"What are you going to do Riku?" Sora asked.

"This." He grabbed a pitcher of water, walked over to the unconscious Roxas, and poured it all over him. Roxas jumped up almost right away screaming.

"What the hell! Are you fucking insane or something!"

"They needed you to wake up, so I woke you up." Then he went back to the table and sat next to a girl.

"Hey Sora?" Star asked.

"Ya?"

"Who's that girl over there by Riku?" Star said pointing to the girl.

"That's Kairi. Why?"

"Nova." Nova walked over.

"What?"

"That girl Kairi…she has one too doesn't she?" Nova looked over at Kairi.

"Ya she does. You want me to separate them too?"

"Couldn't hurt. Why not?" Nova took a step forward. "Just don't be like you did with Sora and Roxas."

"Fine. Call her over here then."

"Hey Kairi! Come here and meet these guys!" Sora called out. The girl got up and walked over to them.

"I'm Star and this is my sister Nova."

"Hi." Kairi said.

"Hey. I'm going to do something but I promise if it hurts at all it won't be that bad or last that long." Nova explained.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You'll see." Then she took her keyblade and did the same as she had done to Sora, causing Kairi and another girl to fall to the ground. "All done."

"What was that?" Kairi asked as Sora helped her up. Star helped the other girl up.

"What your name?" She asked.

"Namine."

"I'm Star, that's Nova."

"Nice to meet you." Namine nodded.

"That's your Nobody." Nova told Kairi. "Now she's a somebody. I didn't do anything bad."

"So why did you separate us from our Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"Cause they plan on making us their students for something." Roxas said. Nova slapped him.

"Why don't you fucking listen when I tell you something."

"Cause maybe I really don't give a flying fuck!" Then Nova got out her keyblade. "Ok! Ok! You win! I'll be quiet."

"That's what I thought." Nava said and out her keyblade away.

"He wasn't totally lieing." Star said. She turned back to Sora. "We are here to teach you two, to become keyblade masters."

"Ok explain a little more please. You plan on teaching the four of us?"

"Now only you and Roxas. I'm your teacher while Nova's Roxas' teacher."

"Why do I get HER!" Roxas said. Then Nova hit him upside the back of the head with her keyblade. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"Then shut up!" Nova yelled back.

"Anyways. Our master sent us saying that to become masters we have to have a student, and he recommended you two."

"Why us?" Sora asked.

"And then why separate me and Namine?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know why you guys, and we were here and hasn't Namine helped you out before?"

"Well ya I was just wondering."

"Well we should go and talk. We cam explain everything and hpoefully you guys'll approve." Star said. Then the four of them went to find a place inside to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Star and Nova explained everything. They told them that their mother past away when they were very young, from illness, but they were raised my the high preist. Star also explained who they were, about their guaridanship, their abillities, everything.

"So wait a second..." Roxas said. "Star's the Guardian of the Realm of Darkness? Not Nova?"

"Nope. Nova's the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts." Star said.

"Then why's your heart like, BRIGHT white? It's almost like it glows." Sora asked. The girls laughed.

"I got my mom's hair. Our eyes are the sign as to which guardian is which."

"So then that mean Nova looks like your dad right?" Roxas asked. Suddenly Nova took her keyblade and hit Roxas upside the head and walked stormed away.

"OWWW! The hell was that?" Roxas asked.

"Umm, Nova doesn't like to talk about our father. He wanted nothing to do with us when our mother got pregnant." Star looked down at her hands that were on the table. "I ignore the subject- I have for almost 16 years but, Nova...she just can't stand him."

"Because of what happened to your mother?" Sora asked.

"Ya. Nova thinks that maybe if he had been there for her she may still be here, and if not then who knows what would have happened to us."

"So when did she start hating him?"

"Uh I think always but, it really started showing when we were 12. Our master was helping us with our powers and I asked why our hair was different. When our master said tha Nova looked like our father I asked what happened to him. After being told the story Nova just hasn't been the same. Every time someone brings him up she just gets so angery. She act's like that too, then she goes and works off the anger."

"I see. Well I'm sorry." Sora said.

"Sounds like you guys have had it rough." Roxas said.

"Ya, but we got through it and now we're working on becoming true masters and then sucess our mother as the guardians." Roxas looked down and then he went back to looking at Star when he caught a look at her choker.

"Nice." He said. Star looked at him, slapped him, and covered her chest.

"Roxas!"

"Oh my god- I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR CHOKER!"

"Oh." She put her arms down. "Sorry."

"Geez." Roxas said rubbing his head. "What's with you two and vilonce?"

"Sorry it just looked like you were looking at me that way. Nova and I have had our share of harrasment. Course Nova normally showed them they don't want to mess with us."

"Ya I bet she did." Sora said. "So if you're the Guardian of Darkness, then why wear a angel wing around your neck?"

"Thet're our keyblades. For us they're always in some form. Either the blade, or a charm. Nova's is a bat wing. They go togeather."

"So why are they oppiste?" Roxas asked.

"It's like a yin yang thing."

"Ah."

"Hey Star!" Squall walked over to the three.

"Ya _Squall?"_

"It's Leon. Anyways, any idea on why Nova's taking out some stairs over there?"

"Umm, Roxas mentioned dad."

"Ah. Ya that would do it." He looked back and saw Nova coming back. He turned towards the two boys. "If you two want to live, past training, I have a piece of advice for you. Don't talk about their dad."

"Ya we learned that the hard way." Roxas said rubbing his head. Nova came around and sat next to Star.

"Nova. Got something you want to say to Roxas." Squall said. She looked at her hand which were on the table.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have hit you. You didn't know."

"Oh my god Nova said she was sorry! Sky's gonna fall any minute now!" Star said joking.

"Shut it." Nova shot at her sister.

"Well anyways, now that you two know the whole story, how bout it?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Sora said.

"You don't have the teacher that hits you with the fuckin key blade!" Roxas said. Nova glared at him. "I mean ya it'd be cool. Heh heh."

"So then let's meet tomarrow and get everything togeather and figure out where you guy's are skill wise."

"Sure." Then they parted ways. It was getting dark and the girls went to where they were staying.

Star sat on the roof with a pen and paper. Nova came outside looking for her.

"Star where the hell are you!"

"Up here!" Nova looked up and saw where she was. Then she quickly climbed her way up and sat next to Star.

"Watcha doing?" Nova asked looking at the paper.

"Writing a song."

"What for?"

"I don't know. The words just came to me and I started writing."

"You write hundreds of songs and the only thing that happens to them is they shoved into a drawer or book. Why don't you ever sing them?"

"I don't know. Why do you keep the things you make in your room instead of letting people see them?"

"Ok fine, but I've read some of those. You're really good. Not to mention you have an amazing voice. You should sing one of them sometime."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want everyone staring at me."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You can fight in frount of thousands of people and be just fine, but getting up for a few minutes to sing scares you?"

"When I fight I focuse only on the person I'm fighting, getting up infront of people and singing I'mm looking at everyone out there."

"Alright. Well you best get to bed. We're meeting the guys tomarrow early." Nova walked to the edge and jumped down.

"Fine." Star grabbed the song and jumped down after her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the girls went to the store they were meeting the guys at.

"Damn it where are they? You told them the time right?" Novas asked.

"Ya I'm sure. I don't know what they're doing but they need to hurry." Star turned to Squall. "And why are you following us around?"

"I'm watching you two. Alot of people could try and kill you."

"Doubt it. Other than Star, I've never lost a fight."

"Well little miss Guardian remember the stories about your mother? Lots of people tried to kill her. You need to be ready."

"We are ok!" Then something came through the window and knocked Nova to the ground.

"Nova!" Star and Squall hurried over and saw the Roxas was the one to go through the window and now was knocked out. Squall picked him and set him aside. "Nova are you alright?" Star brushed some shattered glass from her sister.

"Ya." Nova sat up. "The hell is with that kid?"

"I told you, and I don't think he flung himself through a window." Squall said. Then Sora followed Roxas but this time Nova dodged him.

"The hell is going on!" Nova and Star stood up and walked over to Sora.

"Are you alright?" Star asked him.

"Ya. I'll be fine. You guys know her?"

They looked over to see a girl about their age with midnight blue hair that fades to ice blue, and wearing black pants, a black sleeveless zip up hoodie, sky blue short sleeve shirt, black and sky blue striped fingerless gloves, black boots and something that really caught Star's eye, a necklace with a right angel wing and a left bat wing.

Star and Nova stood up and Nova took out her keyblade. Judging as to what happened to these two, there was going to be a fight.

"Nova you see that?" Star pointed to the necklace.

"What? Her hair?"

"No. Look really hard. Her necklace." Nova looked at it.

"It's our charms?" Nova looked at her sister confused.

"I know."

"What's it mean? I thought they were the symbols of the guardian?"

"They are. So then why's she wearing them?"

"Well let's find out." Then Nova jolted forward and out the window. "Ok so who the hell are you!" Nova yelled.

"Are you Nova?" She said.

"What if I am? Got something you wanna say?"

The girl didn't say anything. She just took out a keyblade.

"A keyblade?" Nova whispered to herself shocked. Then suddenly the girl ran towards Nova faster than she thought possible. Nova quickly blocked an attack to the side. "The hell!"

"Nova!"

Star came running and went to attack the girl but she quickly blocked it. The girl pushed Star back a few feet.

"Hey!" Nova slid on her knees and tried a low attack but the girl jumped and kicked Nova in the face. Nova got up, holding her jaw. "Ok," Nova nodded her head in anger. "So you wanna play like that huh? Well bring it, rainbow head." Then Nova dashed towards her.

Star studied the fight between her sister and this strange girl. She tried to find some kind of weakness. Something they could use to bring her down, but she couldn't. As she watched the two fight it was like she was watching two Nova's fight. Every move this girl made was just like her sister.

"Star!" Squall yelled running over to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure. The more I try to read that girls moves all I'm seeing are Nova's. It's like…she has her fighting style."

"Well maybe she just needs a challenge then. Read her like you would Nova. The only one who knows her moves is you. I'll get some back up."

"Alright." Star looked at her sister and the girl, still fighting. Squall left to get the others. "If she fights like Nova then…Nova!"

Nova blocked and looked at her sister. Star went forward and attacked the girl, landing the 1st hit on the girls shoulder. She backed away from the two of the them.

"Nova she fights like you. Think how I beat you. What are your weaknesses?" Nova though for a moment.

"….Distraction."

"Exactly. If we both fight her, we can win."

"Let's do it. I'll get her attention you attack. Don't hold back."

"Never do." Then Nova ran as fast as she could toward the girl.

Nova's attacks were either dodged or blocked but they weren't to attack her. Nova tried to throw out as many attacks as she could so Star had enough time to attack her. Star waited until she saw the perfect moment.

When she did she ran towards the girl and was able to knock the keyblade right out of her hand. Then Nova dropped hers. She kicked the girl in the stomach, punched her across the face, and knocked her the ground leaving her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok. There we go." Squall said as he tired the girl up.

"So anyone got any idea who she is?" Nova asked, leaning on the wall staring at the uncounsious girl.

"No idea. Did she say anything to you guys?" Star asked Sora and the now awake Roxas.

"Nope. She just came out of nowhere and jumped us." Roxas said putting his hands behind his head.

"You sure?"

"Well she did ask if we knew you guys." Sora said. "We said yes, thinking she you knew her and _then_ she jumped us."

"So it was you two she was after. The question now is why?" Squall said.

"Well let's wake her up then." Nova walked over to her ans brought up her hand.

"LETS not!" Squall said grabbing Nova's hand. "Let's just let her wake up on her own. I think you've beat her enough for right now."

"Bitch came after me! What you think I'm just gonna take it? Don't think so pal."

"Still. Just leave her alone. Now go over there and be good."

"I'm not five!" Nova yelled as she walked over to the wall again. Squall rolled his eyes at her.

"You sure act like it sometimes." He mummbled under his breathe.

"I can hear you!" Nova yelled.

"Urg!" Star rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes tight, trying to block out her sister's constant yelling.

"Just like onld times huh?" Squall said sitting down.

"The constant fighting and yelling? Or the constant Nova fighting a random person?" Star asked.

"Kind of both?" Star laughed a little as Squall joined in.

"How did you guys even meet? Just wondering." Sora asked. The three looked at each other as if they were all remembered how it happened. Then Nova looked at Star.

"Nova and I were about ten. We were taveling with our master, doing some training. Well we cut through here and Nova and I ran off. Nova started picking fights like she always did, only this time she picked a fight she shouldn't have."

"We were being chased all over." Nova started. "At first it was kind of fun. The running up walls, flippin over stairs, stuff kids wanna do all the time. Well I flipped some stairs and fell. Star being the oldest came after me. That's how we got cornered."

"So I heard the guys, came over, took care of the problem," He looked at the girls, "We've been friends ever since." Star and Nova smiled at the memories.

Nova remebered how for a while she couldn't even beat him. Then after the time they spent he helped her improve. He became one of her friends. He and his gang became like a family to her and Star. She remembered all the times they fought and when she lost he would help her learn from it. She would throw her blade to the ground and get so mad. Squall would keep her calm and help her fix her problems. It was her time here that made her the person she was.

Star was different when she was here. Her time was spend more being by herself, watching her sister. She would talk more than training like her sister. She would draw or write her music. She didn't train much, mostly because she found that when she could read minds training wasn't as much fun as it was for her sister.

All in all their time here changed them both. It was a time in their lives they wouldn't change for the world.


End file.
